queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Nowa
"Nowa will not lose. Let's go, Lou!" Nowa (ノワ) is a half elf, not trusted by either elves or humans. Her only friends are Alleyne and her pet monkey, Lou. She earned a position of importance among the elves, but they are uncomfortable around her. The Forest Elf Elder Council is all too glad to send her to fight in the Queen's Blade tournament. She was found by Alleyne as a child all alone in the forest, Alleyne took pity on her and trained Nowa, eventually intrusting her the "Title of Forest Guardian", Nowa accepts her responsibility to protect the forest. Her partner in combat is Lou who act's as a shield out of freewill to protect her from attacks that will harm Nowa. Appearance Nowa is a half elf with tan or white skin with brown hair and green eyes. As a half elf, she has pointy ears. Nowa wears orange armguards. She wears an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt with nothing underneath. Personality Nowa is very energetic and loves to guard the forest. She is very outgoing and friendly towards others, but is also very naive. Nowa doesn't wear underwear because that is the way of the elves, and because of this, many characters in the series find this disturbing. Abilities Nowa's weapon of choice is a staff. She is very skilled with the weapon, which comes to no suprise since she was taught by Alleyne. Nowa is very agile and acrobatic, easily jumping from branch to branch when traveling, at high speeds. Nowa also incorporates her monkey Lou in some of her attacks as well. Lou has the ability to stretch itself, and is also able to act as armor, Ex; protecting Nowa from a attack from a Scythe attack by Airi by stretching around her waist to protect her. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Nowa is a half-elf that was raised in a village of humans without knowing her parents. The mystical atmosphere about her that differentiates her from other humans and her ability to understand animals caused distrust amongst the village's residents, treating her unfairly at times. Though, with her naïve nature she went on living bravely without getting down. One day, Nowa got lost in the Elves Forest and it became her new home. After her skills were acknowledged by the elves captain, who also empathized with her situation, she earned the task of Guardian of the Forest. Everyday, Nowa protects the entrance to the forest on her own. She doesn't feel lonely because the animals come play with her. Her best friend is the monkey Lou who is always around her. Lou is a trusty bodyguard that can harden its body instantly to protect Nowa. Now she's participating in the Queen's Blade under the orders of the captain. Not knowing herself why she was chosen, she's already determined to put her life at stake for the good of the elves that gave her a place to live. Trivia *She is voiced by Mikako Takahashi (Japanese) and Reba Salasa (English). Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals